Saving Heather
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: Hey guys, this fic has some GrayZa in it... I put it in this category 'cause i think it'll get more views here. The children of our favorite mages travel back in time. What kind of chaos do you think will occur?
1. The Job That Started This Mess

"Luna! Luna!" shouts a feminine voice.

"Hm? What is it Ferina?" asks Luna.

"Kara and Elsa found this weird, freaky looking thing at the guild's bacement." says Ferina. "We have to check it out."

"Cool!" says Luna. The two girls then rush to their other friends. "What'd you guys find? If it turns out to be useless crap, I'm out." says Luna.

"Hey, this shit is worth something, okay? We just need to figure out how it works." says a girl that looks exactly like Cana but with Hibiki's eyes.

"Hey, Kar. I think I found the instrustions." says a raven haired beauty with that looks exactly like Erza but with Gray's hair color and eyes.

"Cool. Can I see? Maybe I can start it-" says Ferina when-

"Girls... you shouldn't be down here." says a deep, masculine voice. The girls turn around to see Gildarts, their guildmaster.

"Aw... c'mon gramps. We're sixteen, well... some of us. Let us have an adventure." says Kara.

"Kara, I promised your mother that I'd watch over you while she and your father are away." says Gildarts.

"I know but... come on. I'm sure mom used to do this, right?" asks Kara.

"Even though I am her father... I don't know. I'm sure she already told you that I didnt raise her, that I only found out during our time in Tenroujima." says Gildarts.

"I know. Mom always says I am your 'second chance'." says Kara. "But I appreciate it gramps... I really do." says Kara while hugging her grandfather.

"That's good to hear. Now, , Fullbuster and Justine... care ot explain what you're doing?" asks Gildarts.

"We're just having some fun, master. No big deal." says Elsa.

"No big deal? We found this big, thingy and we wanna know what it's for!" shouts Luna.

"Zip it, flame freak." says Elsa.

"You zip it, ice head." retorts Luna.

"Enough. I am begging you... please carry on your mothers' reputations instead of your fathers'." says Gildarts.

"Fine." says both girls in unison.

"Master, girls, come up here for a second." calls Mira.

"Okay. Be right up." says Ferina. Everyone then leaves the basement and meets everyone at the bar.

"What's up?" asks Luna.

"We just got news-" says an older Mira.

"Good news? Or bad news?" asks Luna. Levy then gives her god-daughter the 'Let Her Finish.' look. "Sorry." mouths Luna.

"Ehem, as I was saying... one of the Great 10 Wizard saints, namely Jura Neekis, has left for a job a month ago and has not returned. The guild's master is requesting five mages from the guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth to look for him. The reward is 10,000,000,000 jewels. The guild's members shall meet at Blue Pegasus' Grand Ballroom the day after you receive this letter. This job should only take a week long. " reads Mira.

"Awesome! I want in. can I?" asks Luna while looking at her god mother.

"Are you sure? Who will go with you?" asks Levy.

"We will." says Ferina. She, Elsa and Kara then stand beside Luna.

"Oh no... Jura is a Wizard Saint so if he's in major trouble... you're not going anywhere, young lady." says Gildarts.

"But gramps, come on! Let me prove to you that I can do this." says Kara. "I'm no longer a baby, please?" begs Kara.

"If anything happens to you I won't be able to live with the guilt and pain. What happens if you come home dead? What will I say to your parents? Your mother trusted you in my hands. Your father will be raging mad. He may not be as strong as I am. But when a father finds out that his daughter is hurt and someone's to blame... they will kill that person with every ounce of strength they have left. I know that feeling." says Gildarts.

"I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me." says Kara. "Just... tell mom and dad that I love them." says Kara.

Gildarts hesitates at first, but... "Fine. You have my permission." says Gildarts.

"Yay! I promise I won't let you down." says Kara while hugging Gildarts.

"Ferina, Elsa, both of you are S-Class mages. I trust that you will do well in this job?" asks Gildarts.

"Yes master." replies both girls in unison.

"Sweetie... are you sure? It's not that I don't trust you... it's just that... it's scary. Maybe I should go?" asks Mira.

"Mom... I'll be fine." says Ferina while hugging her Mira.

"Maybe we should ask your father first..." says Mira.

"Dad's busy on a job with Laxus-san and the rest... don't disturb him. You can tell him when he gets back." says Ferina.

"Same goes for Luna and I. Team Natsu's out on a job. Tell 'em when we get back." says Elsa. Luna nods.

"I trust you girls..." says Gildarts. "We need another one." says Gildarts.

"I'll do it." says a deep but feminine voice. Everyone turns their heads to see Gale Redfox. Gale was tall, slim, and very punkish. She had long blue hair with black highlights, tattoos, piercings and geek glasses. She was a mixture of Gajeel and Levy. She had Levy's face, nose, hair, but Gajeel's eyes and persona.

"That's my girl." says Gajeel.

"No. you're not doing this." says Levy.

"You're not the boss of me. Quit telling me what to do." says Gale. "So, when do we move out?" she asks while chewing a piece of gum.

"Tomorrow. That's when we meet the other memebers." says Elsa.

"Cool." says Gale.

The next day...

"Are you girls ready?" asks Mira.

"Yeahp! Just tell our folks bye and the we love 'em." says Luna.

"Lunaaaaaa! What the heck? You're really going?" asks Nala. Luna's thirteen year-old sister.

"Uh huh." says Luna. "I'll miss you, sis." says Luna while hugging Nala.

"I'll miss you, too. Stay safe." says Nala while returning her sister's hug.

"Mom and dad are gonna be as shocked as fuck when they find out." says Ezra. Elsa's older brother.

"I'll be fine, nii-san. Just tell them I love them." says Elsa.

"Woah... sugoi... you are so cool, nee-chan! You're actually doing this." says Gabe. Elsa's younger brother.

"Awww... come 'ere." says Elsa while messing up her brother's hair.

"See you soon, Elle." says Ezra. Elsa just smiles.

"Ferina-oneesama!" shouts two little voices. "Don't go!" cry the two small children.

"Michael, Faith... I'll be fine." says Ferina while looking at her younger brother and sister.

"Will you come back?" asks the seven year old boy.

"We'll miss you." says the six year old girl while hugging Ferina's leg.

"I'll miss you, too. And of course I'll come back. Afterall, it's almost your birthday... you'll be seven soon." says Ferina. "Now, onee-chan has to go. Take care of mommy while I'm gone?" asks Ferina.

"Hi hi... you sound like daddy." says Faith.

"I know..." says Ferina before giving her mother a hug.

"I know you'll be fine... but promise me you'll stay safe." says Mira.

"I promise..." says Ferina.

"I love you..." says Mira.

"I love you, too. Tell daddy I'll be okay." says Ferina.

"He already knows you'll be okay." says Mira. Ferina just smiles.

"Ugh, enough with the goodbyes! We're not leaving forever." says Gale.

"We're not to sure about that..." says Elsa. "Hey, where's Kara?" asks Elsa.

"Infirmary. Saying her goodbyes to... you know." says Luna.

"Oh..." says Elsa.

In the infirmary...

"I'll be leaving in a while but... stay strong while I'm gone, okay? Grandpa's here with you, mom and dad will be home soon... so... don't lose hope. I promise I'll come back. While I'm gone, try and open those pretty eyes of yours... I wanna be able to see them when I get back. Please get better, I need you, Heather. I really do..." says Kara as tears fall down her face. "Fight it... fight with every ounce of strength you have. You'll get better. I don't wanna leave you, but I need the money for both of us. Mom and dad are still looking for a way to cure you, but I know you'll get better all on your own afterall... that's what you're good at, ne?" asks Kara while holding her sister's hand. "Wake up... please." prays Kara.

Heather is Kara's twin sister who fell into a COMA two years ago, she got hit by incredibly powerfull magic while on a job, she could've died, but she was strong enough to live. She's still healing. Heather looks like her father but with Cana's eyes.

Just then Kara hears a knock on the door.

"Hey, Kar... we have to go..." says Luna.

"Oh... okay... I'll be there in a sec." says Kara. "I have to go now, wait for me?" asks Kara. "I promise I'll come back. I love you." says Kara while walking towards the door.

"Are you-" says Luna when...

"Yeah. Let's go." says Kara while wiping back tears.

Outside...

"BYE!" wave the girls as they walk off. Everyone in the guild watches them leave. The girls walk further and further away until they reach the train station.

"This is it..." says Ferina.

"The biggest step..." says Elsa.

"Let's do this." says Kara.

"Oh for the love of god, would you please just get on damn train?" asks Gale while standing at the train's doorway.

The girls then get on the train and sit in their seats. Elsa and Kara beside each other with Luna and Ferina across them. Gale sat at a different booth that was isolated from everyone else. The train then starts. An hour passes and they almost reach their destination. Kara was looking out the window, Elsa was sitting cross-legged, with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. Ferina was trying to help an uncocious Luna. Just then the train stops. Gale was the first to rush out.

"Hey, Gale!" shouts Kara while standing up.

"We should go..." says Elsa while standing. The girls, unlike their parents, didn't bring luggage. Elsa then walks out the door she then spots Gale eating a knife by a corner. She then walks towards her. "Hey, Redfox." says Elsa.

"What?" asks Gale.

"We're a team, remember? You can't ditch us on the train, asshole." says Elsa.

"Sorry, but I'm used to working solo. Where there's no unwanted shit around to slow me down." says Gale.

"What did you say?" asks Elsa angrily while pinning Gale against the wall. An 'oof' sound escapes Gale's mouth.

"You heard me. I could've gotten this damn job over with myself. Infact, I'd be done by now without you fuckers always fucking around and screwing everything the fuck-up." says Gale.

"Don't talk shit about us, especially me. I can freeze your brains out whenever I want too." says Elsa.

"Yeah... sure you could..." says Gale.

"Maybe you're just jealous that during our S-class exam I beat you. It could've been you but I was just too strong." says Elsa. Now it was Gale's turn to pin Elsa against a wall. "Oh? You don't like that, huh? Well, let me rub somemore salt on your wounds 'cause I beat you. I'm stronger. I defeated the Great Gale Redfox, I made you go cry to your mommy, I made you-" says Elsa when...

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" shouts Gale. "You can't talk about me that way." says Gale angrily.

"But I just did." says Elsa while pushing Gale off of her and walking off, like a boss. Elsa then walks back to her other comrades.

"Where's Gale?" asks Ferina.

"She's fine. Don't worry about her." says Elsa.

"Whatevs. But we have to go, like now." says Kara. The other girls nod their heads and they head off to Blue Pegasus' Grand Showroom.


	2. The Monster That Created This Mess

The girls then arrive at Blue Pegasus' Grand Showroom. The girls then get inside.

"Hello?" says Kara. Just then the lights turn on. And the other members were already there. The girls were shocked... not because the other members got there first... but because all the pther members were male!

"Huh? Girls? From Fairy Tail? They're hot, maybe this job isn't that bad." the girls hear some of the guys whispering.

"This is so weird..." says Luna.

"Hi there... my name is Jakob Realight." says a guy that kind looked like Hibiki and Jenny. Jakob then notices Kara. "Kara? You're here? Dad let you?" asks Jakob.

"Jakob..." says Kara.

"What? Don't you miss your older brother?" asks Jakob while putting an arm aruond his younger sister.

"Don't touch me! We aren't siblings... you horrible bastard." says Kara while walking away.

"Technically we're only half-siblings, but we have the same dad. Doesn't that count as something?" asks Jakob.

"You mean nothing to me! Not until you've payed for your sins." says Kara.

"Are you still mad about the thing with Heather?" asks Jakob.

"You have no right to say her name around me. It was your fault why she almost died! It's your fauly why she's under a magical COMA, it's your fault that my parents have to work their asses off 24/7, it's your fault why I haven't seen them in a year!" shouts Kara.

"That's not true... you had a fault to Heather's death aswell... I won't say it if you don't want me to. But remember-" says Jakob when...

"She's not dead!" shouts Kara with tears.

"Just admit it... her heart and brain might still be functioning but her sould is long gone. She can't be saved. There's no way."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" cries Kara. "You... you bastard! This is why I hate you! You do nothing but make me cry everytime I see your face! No wonder dad left you and your whore of a mother..." says Kara.

Jakob stood still. He was calm. He was already used to his ignorant sister's behaviour. Jakob stayed silent, letting Kara say what she had to say.

"Your very existence sickens me! Why didn't your mother choose to abort you?! You're a horrible human beign and you deserve to die and rot in hell for all I care!" shouts-cries Kara.

"Kara... please.." says Ferina. "Stop cry-"

"NO! I WON'T STOP! I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL THIS BASTARD PAYS!" shouts Kara. "I'll... I'll... NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" shouts Kara while running out of the building. She runs further into the forest. She then finds a quiet place to cry.

"Why...? why are you so mean? Why am I the only one that can see right through you? Why can I only see your true colors?" asks Kara while sobbing. "It isn't fair!" she shouts. Just then birds fly away from the trees and big footsteps were heard. "What the...?" says Kara.

Back at the Showroom...

"KARA!" shouts Ferina while running after her friend.

"Give her some time..." says Elsa while stopping her. "So... where did Jura-san go missing?" asks Elsa.

"He went missing in these very woods. Legend has it that deep inside this forest... there is a very powerfull monster... stronger than Acnologia. But the monster doesn't kill. It just turns your nightmares into a reality. And then... it does something with your soul... no one knows what..." says a blond guy with glasses from Blue Pegasus.

"Demonic Shock... that's what it's called. The demon's power is truly incredible. It leaves the person in a COMA like state, but it transfers the person's soul elsewhere. Into another dimension most people say." says Jakob.

"How do you know that?" asks Luna.

"That's the state Heather's in. The monster that took her soul is somewhere in those woods... that's where she, Kara and I were attacked." says Jakob.

"Wait... you knew that and you let Kara run into that forest?" asks Elsa.

"Kara deserves it. She's a bitch. Today's the day she dies." says Jakob. "Her memory is truly poor if she can't even recodnize the place where her sister's soul was taken from her body. Now it's her turn..." says Jakob.

"You asshole!" shouts Luna while burning Jakob. Jakob screams in pain.

"You deserve to die!" shouts Elsa while stabbing him in the leg with a sword. Jakob continues to howl in pain.

"We have to go!" shouts Ferina. The Fairy girls then rush into the forest...

With Kara...

The steps keep getting closer and closer.

"What the heck?" asks Kara while running. She then trips and falls into a shallow pond. She looks at her reflection in the pond. And she was shocked! It wasn't her face that she saw, it was Heather's.

"The hell?! What the... oh no... no, no, no... it can't be." says Kara while running deeper and deeper into the forest. "Everything looks so familiar..." says Kara. She then sees a sign. It read: _'You are now in the middle of the forest where soul's go to die.' _"No..." says Kara. This is the place where Heather was attacked. This is where the monster that nearly killed her sister lives. The monster got her sister, now the monster was coming for her. "This can't be..." says Kara. She looks down and realize what she's standing in. The monster's nest. Kara then freezes. The footsteps get closer and closer until she hears a roar... Kara looks up to see the beast in front of her. The beast roars. Kara screams. Kara falls to the ground and she tries to back away. But she reaches the edge of a cliff. The monster glares at her. "No... please..." begs Kara. The monster then walks towards her. "NO!" she screams. Just then a flash of light appears and the monster was wounded on the face. She looked to her left and saw Elsa in her battle armor. Just then fire was directed at the monster. Kara then sees Luna with her fists on fire. And beside Luna was Ferina in her Demon's Spawn take over. All four girls were now on the edge of the cliff. standing beside Kara.

"Where's Gale?" asks Kara.

"She didn't come with." says Elsa.

"But don't worry... we'll protect you." says Luna. The monster has had enough. It roars releasing black and gray magic out of it's mouth. It hits the four girls. The four girls then get unconcious and since then were standing on the edge of a cliff, they fall off.


	3. Learning The Truth

Kara wakes up in a forest. But not the same one.

"What the...? Am I dead?" she asks herself. She looks around everything seemed normal. She notices her friends unconciouss by her side. "Elle, Elle, wake up." says Kara while shaking Elsa.

"W-what...?" asks Elsa while waking up. "What is it...?" asks Elsa while strethching.

"Where are we?" asks Kara.

"Hm...? Whoa. What the hell...? I don't know. How'd we end up here?" asks Elsa.

"Guys... what's going on?" asks Ferina while waking up.

"We somehow ended up here... in this... other forest..." says Kara.

"Guys... I think we travelled back in time." says Luna while looking at something.

"That's impossible. You must've hit your head too hard." says Elsa.

"Look..." says Luna while showing the paper. It was a newspaper that was recently released. The headline: _Fairy Tail's Strongest Mages Return Safely After Seven Long Years._

"No way..." says Elsa. "Maybe this is just an old issue..."

"I don't know... but I'm hungry. I'mma look for food. BRB." says Luna while walking off.

"Hey, Lu! Wait!" shouts Ferina.

Luna then walks through the forest. She then spots a river. "FISH!" she excitedly shouts. "But... I'm not dressed to go fishing..." she says while looking at herself. Her short brown skirt was soiled in dirt, her white tank had a few stains of bloos, and her blue cardigan had stains from god-knows-what. Her brown, knee-high boots still seemed intact, but her long, straight, salmon colored hair was falling from it's pony tail. Her bangs were now covering her eyes. She tries blowing them out of her face but no such luck. "Oh well... I look like a mess anyway..." she says to herself. She then ties her hair into a high ponytail and jumps into the water. The water was shallo, around shin high. Luna keeps looking for a big fish. "Aww men, these fish suck! They're smaller than my sister's brain..." says Luna disappointedly. Just then she sees a big fish. "Gotcha..." she says silently. She then walks up on it, and when the time was right, she pounces. But something happens. When she landed into the water a giant burlap sack caught her. It was a trap! Someone's trap had caught her. "H-HEY!" screams Luna. "L-let me out!" she shouts. Just then she hears footsteps.

"Whooooaaaa... sugoi, Happy!" shouts a male voice. Luna stops struggling.

"Hang on... that sounds like..." says Luna when...

"Aye, sir!" shouts Happy in response.

"Happy?" asks Luna.

"Let's kill it first!" says the male voice as he starts hitting the sack with a bat.

"OW!" shouts Luna as she starts struggling.

"WHOA! It's a big one!" says Natsu as he hits it somemore. Luna keeps struggling until she feels something hit her head. Then everything went black.

With Kara and the rest...

"Where's Luna? She's been gone awhile..." says Ferina.

"Screw it... let's look for her." says Elsa while standing up.

The girls continue walking until they reach the forest's exit. They then enter a market.

"What the...?" asks Elsa. The girls look around.

"Guys, I think maybe Luna was right, I think we traveled back in time..." says Kara. They check a local newspaper and they see the date... they were shocked! They traveled back fifteen years before they were even born!

"Holy crap..." says Elsa.

"We have to look for Luna." says Ferina.

Meanwhile with Luna...

Luna opens her eyes. "What the... where am I?" she asks herself. She then hears the two voices again.

"Oi, Happy... how do you want this fish cooked?" asks the voice.

"WHAT?!" shouts Luna. She then gets tossed out of the bag. She then falls on the floor. She looked up to see the owner of the voice and the flying blue cat staring at her. "What the..?" she asks.

"NANI?! A GIRL?!" shouts Natsu and Happy. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! WE CAN'T EAT YOU! YOU'RE NOT A FISH!" they shout. Luna gets pissed. She stands up and confronts them.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FISH TO YOU?!" shouts Luna angrily. Her eyes then widen once she realizes who she's talking to. She was talking to a younger version of her dad and Happy. "Oh... my... god... I was right..." says Luna.

"Hm? Right about what?" asks Natsu.

"I knew it was you! From the minute I heard your voice! I just wasn't so sure..." says Luna while staring at Nastu.

"Ummm... Ms.? Who are you?" asks Natsu.

"Oh... my name's Luna." says Luna.

Natsu then smiles. "Hi, Luna. I'm Natsu. This is my partner Happy." says Natsu.

"Hey, nice to meet you." says Luna.

"So, what were you doing in my sack?" asks Natsu.

"I was stalking a fish then your trap caught me." says Luna.

"Oh... sorry 'bout that." says Natsu.

"It's fine." says Luna with a smile.

"Hey, have you eaten lunch?" asks Natsu. Luna shakes her head. "I bet you're starving, ne?" asks Natsu. Luna nods.

"Well... let's go to a restaurant. My treat!" says Natsu.

"What? R-really?" says Luna.

"Yeah. We're friends. I mean- I know we just met and all but... there's a certain part of me that loves you, cares for you, wants yo protect you and be there for you... I know it's weird and you might think I'm a creep... I mean, I think I love you... not in a romantic kind of way, in the father-daughter kind of way... you're like family to me... I know it's weird." says Natsu.

"No... it's cool. I think it's sweet." says Luna.

"He he... you don't find it creepy? That I think of you as my child?" asks Natsu. Luna shakes her head. She then smiles and says,

"It's not weird or creepy at all... trust me. It's all natural." says Luna. _You are my dad after all... it's probably your instincts kicking in. I know somewhere inside you... you know who I am. You know I'm your child... I know you know that deep inside. _Thinks Luna. "C'mon, let's go eat!" says Luna. Natsu smiles and follows her out the door.

Meanwhile with Elsa and the rest...

"Where the hell is Luna?! We searched the whole town! Now we're back in this shitty forest..." says Kara while sitting on a rock.

"I'm sure she's fine." says Ferina. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere... hey... is that a house?" asks Ferina.

"In the middle of the forest? Where?" asks Kara. Kara looks back to see a small house.

"Let's check it out." says Elsa while walking towards the house.

Elsa then knocks on the door. "Hello? Excuse me, is anyone home?" asks Elsa. The door gently opens. Kara and Ferina were now behind Elsa.

"H-h-hello?" asks Elsa because no one was coming out of the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! GO AWAY, FOOLISH CHILDREN! BE GONE!" shouts an elderly woman.

"W-w-we're sorry, maam! You see, we're kind of lost and we need help..." says Elsa.

"I don't care..." says the woman. The woman then noticed the insignia on Elsa's right arm. "F-Fairy Tail?" asks the woman.

"Y-yeah... we're from there..." says Elsa.

"Come in..." says the woman.

With Luna and Natsu.

"This restaurant has all the food you can eat. So order up, it's on me." says Natsu.

"Cool! Thanks, dad." says Luna. She quickly covers her mouth. "Ooopsie..." she says. Natsu just starts laughing. Luna also starts laughing.

Outside the restaurant...

"Oi, who's the girl Natsu's with?" asks Levy. Lucy turns her head to see Natsu laughing with some girl.

"I dunno... I'mma go check it out. Catch you later, Lev." says Lucy while walking towards the restaurant.

"Hey! I thought we were going-" says Levy when...

"Next time!" says Lucy. Lucy then opens the door to the restaurant. "Hey," she says while standing beside Natsu.

"Hey, Luce! Wanna join us?" asks Natsu.

"Who's she?" asks Lucy with a hint of jealousy.

Luna could sense Lucy's jelousy so... "Oh my god... you're so pretty..." says Luna. "You must be Natsu-san's girlfriend, ne?" asks Luna.

"Awww..." says Lucy while sitting down next to Luna. "That's so sweet... what's your name?" asks Lucy.

"Luna. My name's Luna." says Luna.

"Nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Lucy." says Lucy.

"It's an honor, Lucy-san..." says Luna, Luna felt so weird and awkward. There she was talking to her parents and they didn't know who she was. It felt so weird calling them by their names and not 'mom' or 'dad'.

With Porlyuschka and the others...

"I see... so you're from the future..." says Porlysuchka asfter Elsa finnishes explaining their story.

"Yes... and we need help. Can you help us?" asks Elsa.

"I will try. But we'll have to work fast. Since you traveled back in time where you haven't been born yet... you will soon fade into Oblivion." says Porlyuschka. The girls were aware of that. They weren't stupid. Everyone knows that time traveling always has a catch.

"We know... what we don't know is why we got sent to this particular time..." says Elsa.

"It could be that something you seek is in this time..." says Porlyushka.

"Like?" asks Ferina.

"A friend, a thing or... a soul..." says Porlyushka while looking at Kara.

"What?" asks Kara.

"You aren't hard to read, child. I know why you're here. I can tell you're searching for a soul. I know someone you love was hit by the magic of the Time Beast." says Porlyushka. "It's only logical that the soul you're looking for is here, in this time."

"Really?" asks Kara. "You mean, my sister's soul is here somewhere? You mean, I can bring her back?" asks Kara. Porlyushka nods.

"But there is a catch... in order to retrieve a soul... one must sacrifice theirs... 'cause a soul cannot leave a time without a body. You must trade your life." says Porlyushka.

"Gladly." says Kara.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Think this through first... are you serious? It's your life here..." says Elsa.

"Heather is my sister... my parents have worked so hard... I have to. For their work to pay off, so the load on their chests will be lightened." says Kara.

"Um, no... the load will add. Don't you get it? By saving a child they lose one... you'll be adding to pain of your parents. Not to mention your grandfather..." says Kara.

"Wait... the soul you seek is your sister's?" asks Porlyushka.

"Yes..." says Kara.

"Then there's a chance... since you're sisters... twins?" asks Porlyushka. Kara nods. "Wonderful! Then you have a spiritual connection. Since you're twins... your relationship with one another is truly immense. You can collide souls. Make your soul one. But you must connect through heart and soul... your connection must be truly close in order to do so. Once you feel that strong connection... you just have to get hit by the beast's magic and you're good to go." says Porlyushka.

"Awesome!" says and overjoyed Kara. "Where do you think I can find her?" asks Kara.

"The Mountain of The Souls... that is where all souls go and that is where the beast lives..." says porlyushka.

"But in our time... the beast lives in a forest..." says Kara.

"I see... if I remember my history correctly... the Mountain of The Souls will be destroyed by Acnologia a month from now... so that's why Heather's soul went to this time. It's the most logical 'cause it's the closest time to our time before the Mountain was destroyed." says Ferina.

"Then you have no time to lose. If I'm right... you only have a month before you disappear completely." says Porlyushka.

"Then we have to move. Now." says Elsa. "Will getting hit by the beast's magic a second time bring us back to our original time?" asks Elsa. Porlyushka nods. "Good. Let's move. Thank you so much by the way, Porlyushka-san." says Elsa.

"No problem, dear. Anything for Faiy Tail." says Porlyushka with a smile.

The girls then smile and head out. They run throughout the forest.

"So... what's the plan?" asks Ferina.

"Find Luna, Retrieve Heather's soul, then go home." says Elsa.

"Seems legit." says Kara.

The girls then rush back to town to look for Luna.

With Luna...

"HAHAHA! OH MY GOD! THAT'S HALARIOUS!" says Luna while laughing her ass off.

"I know right?! And he did it trying to impress me." says Lucy who was also laughing.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for love." says Natsu while taking a sip of his drink.

"I'll say..." says Luna. The group have just finnished their meal.

"So... you wanna come wisit our guild? A friend of ours is a friend of theirs." says Lucy.

"Do I ever!" shouts Luna.

"Then, let's go!" says Natsu.

"Aye sir!" shouts Happy. The happy foursome then rush to Fairy Tail. The guild doors open.

"Hey, people! What's up?! We'd like to introduce our new and awesome friend, Luna!" says Natsu with the grand entourage.

Luna walks in arm-in-arm with Lucy. Everyone's jaw drops.

"Ummm... hi... nice to meet you all..." says Luna.

"COOL! SHE'S SO CUTE! SHE LOOKS LIKE NATSU AND LUCY'S KID! HI! WHAT'S UP?" says everyone.

"Hi, Luna. I'm Mirajane." says Mira.

"Hi!" says Luna while shaking Mira's hand.

"Luna, meet our team." says Lucy. Lucy then drags Luna to the table where Gray, Erza, Wendy and Natsu were seated. "Guys, this is Luna. Be nice." says Lucy.

"Hey!" says Luna happily.

"Cool, is she your sister?" asks Gray.

"What? no." says Lucy.

"Oh... you look alike... hi Luna, I'm Erza. This is Gray." says Erza.

"Sup'?" says Gray.

"Hi, nice to meet you." says Luna.

"Hi, I'm Wendy." says Wendy.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy. I'm Luna." says Luna. Luna then sits with them in their booth.

"So, Luna... how'd you meet Natsu and Lucy?" asks Erza. Luna then starts laughing.

"It's actually a very funny story, you see-" says Luna when...

"LUNA!" shouts Kara, Elsa and Ferina while bursting through the doors.

"Guys?!" asks Luna. "What're you-"

"We have to go. NOW!" says Elsa. Luna then stands up.

"Why? What's going on?" asks Luna.

"We'll explain on the way... but right now, we REALLY have to go. We don't have much time left..." says Kara.

"Time? Oh god... don't tell me... are we...?" asks Luna.

"Yeah. We're gonna fade into Oblivion if we don't do something..." says Ferina.

"What?! OBLIVION?!" shouts everyone in Fairy Tail.


	4. We'll Help You!

"What?! Oblivion?!" shouts everyone in the guild.

"Luna, what's going on?" asks a worried Natsu.

"Is there something you didn't tell us?" asks Lucy.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san... there's something I have to tell you... I'm not from here. I'm from the future. A magical beast sent us here. Now I think we don't have much time before my friends and I fade away from existance." says Luna.

"We have a month." says Elsa. "But first we have to look for Heather."

"Heather? She's here?! Oh my god, where?!" asks Luna.

"Her soul's here. That's why we got transported to this time and not another one. We have to save Heather." says Kara.

"Yeah, sure... but... do we have time?" asks Luna.

"I'm not giving up on my sister!" shouts Kara.

"Okay, sorry... it was a stupid question..." says Luna.

"Who exactly are you people?" asks Erza. Everyone stares at the four girls.

"I think they should know... they deserve to." says Ferina.

"But won't this affect anything? What about the time paradox or whatever? Telling them might cost our existance in the future." says Kara.

"I know what to do..." says Elsa. "Show them." At the same time, the girls then show everyone their insignia. Everyone gasps. "We're from Fairy Tail... but not this one. The one years from now." says Elsa.

"Then if you're from the future... and from Faiy Tail... that makes us nakama, right?" asks Lucy. "No matter what time... you're... we're family... and... and since we're family... we'll help you." says Lucy.

"Yeah! We'll help you find a way to get home, swear!" says Natsu. Luna then has tears in her eyes.

"... Thank you... thank you so much!" shouts Luna while hugging Natsu and Lucy. "I love you..." she whispers. Only Natsu and Lucy heard it. But they didn't mind... in some way, they also love Luna. They know it's strange. But they have a feeling that she's something special... something great that was brought into their lives. Natsu and Lucy smile.

"They're right... we're a guild. We should help eachother. How can we help?" asks Erza. Team Natsu then stands up.

"Whoa, we wanna help, too." says Cana.

"Yeah, why do you guys get to be the heroes always? Give us a shot." says Bickslow as he sits with the Thunder God Tribe.

"Let's not argue here, they're going to the Mountain of The Souls. It's a very dangerous place." says Makarov while entering the room. "I heard your story from upstairs." says Makarov.

"Third Master..." says Elsa. Elsa, Ferina, Kara and Luna bow.

"Why are you bowing?" asks Makarov.

"It's a rule in our time. 'He who stands king in the guild must be respected by all around him'. Everyone bows at the master's pressence. But only if the Master is from the 10 Great Guilds. And we're number one in that category!" says Ferina.

"We're the number one guild... still?" asks Makarov.

"Yeah. We haven't lost once in the Grand Magic Games." says Kara.

"Amazing... who is guild master now?" asks Makarov.

"Gildarts-san..." says Ferina.

"Is he a good master?" asks Makarov. The girls smile and nod. "Then I made a right decision... what has become of my body? Did you burry me or-"

"Whoa, gramps, slow down... you're not dead yet." says Luna.

"Oh? So I only resigned?" asks Makarov.

"Yup. You're not dead. You still hang around the guild as Vice Master... the guild has gotten so huge that we need two masters." says Kara.

"I see..." says Makarov. "Before I assign the people who will help you, I would like to test your strength. All of you. If that's okay." says Makarov.

"It's fine." says the girls in unison.

"Very well. I will have a one-on-one with each of you. Elsa, you're up first." says Makarov. Elsa agrees and they walk into the master's office.


	5. Like Mother Like Daughter

"So... while waiting... how strong exactly are you guys?" asks Cana.

"Well, last time we checked, which was last year, mine was over 3,000..." says Ferina.

"Mine was around 400-500." says Kara.

"Mine too... Elsa's is usually above 10,000." says Luna.

"Really?!" asks everyone.

"Elsa is only a few ranks away from becoming a First Class mage... she's just that good." says Luna. "I wanna beat her but... I'm not there yet... I'll get there, though. When it's my turn in the S-class exam, I'm gonna kick her ass."

"If you don't mind us asking... what's a 'first class' mage?" asks Mira.

"A First Class mage is 10x times stronger than an S-class mage... they are the strongest. To determine wheather you're 1st class or not, you have to have an evaluation test in the Magic Council. The Ten Great Wizard Saints are the ones who will evaluate you... it's harder than Fairy Tail's S-class exam and Entrance Exam." says Ferina.

"Entrance exam?" asks everyone.

"The stakes in the future are REALLy high... not everyone can get into guilds, especially Fairy Tail. A lot of double agents have tried infultraiting us, but there's always the 'Trust Exercise' that can make anyone go mad. It's just that tough... we only accept Ten members per year. Millions of wizards come and take the exam... but in the end... only ten can pass, only ten can go through. Fairy Tail has gotten huge, we have over a thousand members... but we lose hundreds of the new members in the first half of the year." says Luna.

"Lose them? How?" asks Natsu.

"They either break down because Fairy Tail gets the hardest, most impossible jobs a person can do... you should see the requests on the 1st class and S-class boards... they're impossible. Or other times... when the job's too hard... they die." says Kara.

Everyone gasps. "That's terrible... is it really like that?" asks Lucy.

"The Fairy Tail we live in... the world we live in has gotten harder, more cruel, and decissions have to be made. A lot of members have gone against us, so master had them exiled... Kara's older brother betrayed us. So master sent him away, he's now a wizard in Blue Pegasus. Fairy Tail is the hardest, and most powerfull guild... but once you get in... it's really not that scary. Everyone's nice and welcoming. Everyone's family to us... everyone in our guild that is." says Luna.

"I see... so that's how it is, huh?" asks Erza. The girls nod. "Is the world really that much worse?" asks Erza.

"Compared to now, yes. But once you get used to it, it's not that bad. Sure there are ups and downs, but we get through with it... together." says Ferina.

"Yup. Life's good, it's just hard." says Kara.

Everyone stays silent.

"That sounds cool! I wanna go to the future! I wanna meet my future self! Am I an S-class wizard?" asks Natsu.

"You're a first class wizard. All of Team Natsu are 1st class wizards." says Luna.

"Cool!" says Natsu.

"How 'bout me? What am I like in te future? Do I get married?" asks Lucy.

"Yes... you do..." says Luna while smiling.

"To whom?!" asks Lucy.

"I think we both know the answer..." says Luna. Lucy gives her a questioning look.

"So, this Elsa character, what type of magic does she use?" asks Gray.

"Ummm... I don't think we can tell you that. We'll be breaking huge rules... I mean, if you know her magic, if you know all of our magic, you'll know who we are. And we can't risk that, sorry." says Ferina.

"How are you risking that?" asks Erza.

"Let's just say if you knew everything about us... we wouldn't exist in the future..." says Kara.

The guild members nod their heads.

"So, let's all get to know eachother better!" says Cana. She then grabs Kara by the wrist. The girl's eyes go huge. "Why? What's wrong? Come on, you look like the drinker. Let's go have a drinking contest." says Cana.

"Are you serious?!" shouts Kara.

"Hell yeah! Come on." says Cana.

"Awesome!" says Kara while following Cana to the table. The two then start drinking.

Ferina then walks over to the bar...

"Need help?" she asks.

"Sure... that is, if you're okay with it." says Mira.

"I'm also a bar maid in the future, don't worry about it." says Ferina. Ferina then looks to her left and notices Freed was staring at her, his face read..._ I feel like I know her..._Ferina froze and turned away. "S-so..." she says, "What do you want me to do?"

With Luna and Team Natsu...

"Come on! What kind of magic do you use?! Just a hint... please..." begs Lucy.

"I don't wanna risk my life... I'm not Kara... I think twice." says Luna.

"Not always..." says Elsa while joining in on them.

"Elle? I thought you were with Master..." says Luna.

"I'm done... it's Ferina's turn... by the way... he knows who we are..." says Elsa.

"What?! You told him?!" asks Luna.

"He figured it out on his own..." says Elsa. Luna nods. He was Master Makarov afterall.

"So... you're Elsa..." says Gray. Elsa turns her head to the right. Her eyes widen.

_D-dad... shit...what should I do? _Thinks Elsa.

"Are you okay? Here. You can sit here." says Erza while patting the space next to her.

"N-no... I'm fine..." says Elsa.

"I insist! Come on... we're nakam, remember?" says Erza.

"You have no idea..." says Elsa while finally sitting beside Erza. She felt awkward, being the same age as he mother and all... Elsa didn't realize she was turning red.

"Hey, are you sick?" asks Gray. Gray then brings the back of his hand to her forehead, he then takes it back quickly after feeling that her skin was ice cold. _Is she an ice mage...? _thinks Gray.

"No... I'm okay... just... shocked. I mean, this whole thing seems so... unreal." says Elsa.

"Don't worry, master will talk to all of you today and then tomorrow we'll set out into groups and look for your nakama's soul." says Erza.

"Yeah. But... I don't know... I guess I'm just home sick..." says Elsa.

"Already?" asks Luna. "It's only been like, two days."

"Think about it, you don't know when or if we're gonna get back. You might never see your sister again..." says Elsa. "And I might never see my brothers again..."

"No... we'll get home safely. I promise." says Luna.

"How do you know? In case you've forgotten, we only have a month left." says Elsa.

"That's more than enough time." says Luna.

"Not really..." says Elsa. "I'm just being cautious... I don't wanna die... I've worked so hard, and for what? If I die... it'll be pointless." says Elsa.

"No!" shouts Gray and Erza in unison.

"What?" asks Elsa.

"You're not gonna die, we won't let you! I won't let you, I don't know you but I want to help you. We're nakama afterall..." says Gray.

"Don't say it was for nothing, I'm sure you were trained to expect your death. I'm sure you were taught to give every battle your all. Never hold back. No matter what." says Erza.

"Even if you die, you've gotten so far as a mage... it's worth something, right? It's better than dying without accomplishing anything." says Gray.

"And besides..." says Erza while hugging Elsa. Elsa's eyes grow wide.

"W-what're you..." says Elsa while turning red.

"We're right here... we won't let anything happen to you. I know, you might not know me... or any of us but... I will not let you die. I will make sure you will get back to your family. I will help you... so please... try not to think of your death... this isn't the end... it's only beginning!" says Erza while hugging Elsa tighter.

_This feeling... this warm embrace... it's been so long... I miss you... I'm sorry... I... I... I love you...Mom... _thinks Elsa. She then hugs Erza back.

"Th-thank you... it means a lot..." says Elsa.

"Of course... anything..." says Erza.

Luna couldn't help but tear up.

"Luna? Are you crying?" asks Lucy.

"It's just that... these two are really close in the future..." says Luna.

"Really?" asks Lucy while watching Erza go out of character all of a sudden.

"Mmm hm... Erza-san must feel it... she knows who Elsa is..." says Luna.

"Elsa... Erza... OH MY GOD!" shouts Lucy. Everyone stares at her. Luna looks at Lucy while giving her the _shut up!_ Look. "I... I broke a nail..." adds Lucy. Everyone shakes their heads and continue doing what the were doing. "Is Elsa... Erza's daughter?" whispers Lucy into Luna's ear.

"Don't tell... y-yeah..." says Luna while whispering in Lucy's ear.

"Holy crap... that's insane! Wait... who's the father...?" whispers Lucy. Luna then nods her head at Gray's direction. "No way...! Gray?!" whispers Lucy. Luna nods. "That's... that's crazy!" whispers Lucy.

"Sssshhh... no one else can know about this..." whispers Luna.

"H-hai..." says Lucy still shocked. "I never thought... it would be Gray and Erza..." whispers Lucy.

"Oi, why are you gossiping? We have more important stuff to worry about... let me guess... you're talking about who's gained the most weight or if blank and blank are going out in the future..." says Gray.

"You could say that..." says Lucy.

"Uh huh..." adds Luna.

"So, Elsa... are you feeling better?" asks Erza.

"Hai. Arigatou." says Elsa while letting go of Erza. Erza then notices Lucy and Luna whispering. She then asks...

"Hey," whispers Erza.

"Hm?" asks Elsa.

"Is Lucy the mom of Luna?" whispers Erza.

"F-fine... yeah, she is..." whispers back Elsa.

"Really? Who's the dad...?" whispers Erza.

"Who do you think?" asks Elsa. Erza then looks at Luna's smile and hair, it was the exact same as Natsu's.

"I knew it!" shouts Erza. Now everyone was staring at her. "I knew I would become an amazing 1st class mage, thanks Elsa." adds Erza.

"You can't tell anyone!" whisper-shouts Elsa.

"Y-yeah... sorry." says Erza.

"Are you guys talking about magic and stuff?" asks Natsu while looking at Elsa and Erza.

"Y-yeah... what else?" asks Elsa.

"I dunno... maybe boys?" asks Natsu.

"Don't be an idiot. Why would we waste our time talking about that?" asks Erza strictly.

"Dunno... 'cause you're girls...? wait, you both don't seem to act like one's though..." says Natsu.

"Shut up, bastard!" shouts Elsa and Erza in unison. Both then send Natsu flying.

"Like mother like daughter..." says Lucy. Her and Luna then laugh. Erza and Elsa then look at Luna and Lucy and how their laughs are very similar. Elsa then smiles at Erza.

"Like mother like daughter." says Erza.

"Like mother like daughter..." says Elsa and Luna in unison. Both girls then turn to eachother. Wide-eyed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" both shout at each other.


	6. They're dead?

"Damn it, Els... what did you do?!" shrieks Luna.

"The same fucking thing you did!" shouts Elsa.

"Why would you do that?!" shouts Luna.

"Why would I do that? Same reason you would, hypocrite." says Elsa.

"Wait, what's going on?" asks Lucy.

"Why are you two fighting?" asks Elsa.

"She did something she shouldn't have done..." says Luna while pointing at Elsa. Elsa just glares at her. "And so did I... it was stupid. We should never have done it."

"Wait, Luna, can I talk to you for a sec?" asks Elsa. Elsa and Luna then walk outside. "What did you say, exactly?" asks Elsa.

"My mom guessed right. She asked if you are Erza's daughter and I said yes." says Luna.

"Same here..." says Elsa. "This is bad. You can't tell Lucy you're her kid." says Elsa.

"And you can't tell Erza you're hers." says Luna. Elsa nods her head and the two head back inside.

"Sorry about that..." says Luna.

"Just a misunderstanding..." adds Elsa.

"Are you sure?" asks Lucy.

"You're possitive you're okay?" asks Elsa.

"Yeah... why wouldn't we be?" say both girls in unison.

Meanwhile... in the future...

"I hope the girls are okay..." says Mira.

"Please, they'll be fine-" says Gajeel when...

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO FREAKING SORRY!" shouts a hysterical Gale as she enters the room. She was limping, covered in blood, she had wounds, scrathces, bruises and a big gaping rip in her right arm.

"GALE?!" shouts everyone. Gajeel and Levy then rush to their daughter's side.

"Gale?! What happened?! Who did this to you?!" asks Gajeel angrily.

"It wasn't a 'who', dad... it was a monster... a terrible creature... I... we tried to stop it! Only I came back alive! Please, we have to do something!" shouts Gale while crying.

"What do you mean?! Where's Ferina?!" asks Mira worriedly.

"She and the others... they're gone... the monster we fought... was the same monster that attacked Heather..." says Gale while crying. "Please, don't make me go back there! I tried looking for them after they disapeared into the woods, but I only found the monster... and it's nest..." cries a terrified Gale.

"Sssshhh, ssshhh... quick, let's get you to the infirmary..." says Levy.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" shouts an enraged Gildarts.

"I'm sorry, master... I tried... I did what I could..." says Gale.

"I'm not blaming you, Gale..." says Gildarts calmly towards the traumatized teenager.

"It was all his fault... if he didn't open his mouth Kara would never have run away..." says Gale.

"Who?" asks Gildarts.

"Jakob... Kara's half-brother... he's dead now too. The monster got him. It... I saw the monster rip him in half, it was horrible! The blood, the deaths, the screams!" shouts Gale.

"Sssshhh.. enough, now. Let's get you treated." says Levy as she and her daughter fully disappear through the infirmary doors.

"No... they can't be dead..." says Mira. "Oh, god no! THEY CAN'T! THEY CAN'T! OH MY GOD, FERINA!" shouts Mira while bursting into tears.

"Mommy! Mommy! What's wrong?!" asks Michael and Faith while hugging their mother.

"F-Ferina..." sobs Mira.

"I-is... is onee-chan... d-dead?" asks Michael. Mira didn't answer. Just then...

"Excuse me." says Lahar.

"Lahar? What do you want?" asks Gildarts.

"I'm here to report to you that the search for Jura Neekis failed. We checked the battle field, the monster left, everyone that participated died. We found all the bodies except for your daughters... I am truly sorry." says Lahar.

"Then how do you know they're dead?" asks Mira.

"This... was found at the edge of a cliff." says Lahar while giving Mira a silver charm bracelet.

"This... this was Ferina's..." says Mira while covering her mouth.

"We assumed that the other girls were with her when this happened, do not worry. We will continue to look and once we find something... we will report back to you immediately." says Lahar.

"Thanks..." says Gildarts.

"My pleassure, now, if you excuse me, the council has work to do." says Lahar as he leaves.

"M-mommy...?" says Faith while in tears. "Onne-chan's dead... isn't she?" asks the little girl while crying.

"No, ssshhh, I'm sure she's fine." says Mira while hugging her two other children.

"Luna..." says Nala while covering her face. She then begins to cry silently.

"No, way. Elsa can't die... right, nii-san?" asks Gabe while looking for his older brother. "Nii-san...?" asks Gabe. He then finds his brother outside, destroying things, screaming and crying and cursing himself for not taking her place. "Nii-san..." says Gabe who was now also in tears. "No way... nee-chan's not dead... she can't be... she's out there somewehre, right?" asks Gabe.

"Oh, Luna!" shouts Nala while squeezing Gabe in her tight embrace.

"Nala-nee... this is really weird and uncomfortable..." says Gabe.

"Gabe, I know you're only twelve, but you have to get through this... we have to get through this... I myself have experienced such a tragedy in my long life." says Nala.

"But you're only fifteen..." says Gabe while trying to escape her grip.

"I know... it's okay..." says Nala while hugging the boy tighter.

"Nala!" shouts Gabe.

Just then...

"Hey everyone! We're back!" says a happy Bickslow.

"We're back! We're back!" repeats his babies. The Thunder god tribe then realize the cold and mournfull atmosphere. Everyone was crying.

"Hm? Why's everyone so sad?" asks Evergreen.

"Hey, guys... we're ba- what's going on?" asks Freed.

"Hey, Freed... why is your wife crying on the floor while hugging her two children?" asks Bickslow.

"What?" asks Freed. Freed then notices Mira and his two kids crying. "Oh god, Mira!" shouts Freed.

"Huh? Freed! Oh thank God!" shouts Mira while hugging her husband.

"What's going on...?" asks Freed. Instead of replying, Mira burst out into tears. "M-mira?" asks Freed.

"D-dad..." says Micheal.

"Micheal? What's up? Why's everyone crying?" asks Freed.

"Daddy!" shouts Faith while crying and hugging her father's right leg.

"Faith? Are you okay? What happened?" asks Freed. "Micheal, what's going on?!" shouts Freed. Micheal then starts crying. "Son, you better tell me what happened this instant..." says Freed strictly.

"Onee-chan... onee-chan's dead!" shouts Micheal while crying and running to his mother. Mira then takes her son in her arms.

"What?" asks Freed in conffusion. "I don't understand...? if this is a joke, it's not funny. It's sick. Come one, what's going on-" says Freed when...

"YOU HEARD OUR SON! OUR DAUGHTER'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD, FREED, OKAY?! SHE'S GONE! SHE GOT KILLED BY SOME MONSTER ON A JOB, THEY COULDN'T FIND HER BODY, ALL THEY FOUND WAS THIS!" shout-cries Mira as she shows Freed the silver bracelet.

"This is..." says Freed while taking the silver chain in his hands.

"It's Ferina's... they found it on the edge of a cliff... they can't find her body along with Elsa's, Luna's and Kara's. I don't wanna believe it but..." says Mira while crying.

"WHAT?! HOW?! YOU'RE LYING! WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT JOB DID SHE GO ON?!" shouts Freed.

"She went to help find Jura... it was too tough, Gale was the only survivor, but she's unconcious in the infirmary." says Freed.

"What?! HOW- WHY DID SHE EVEN GO ON THAT JOB?! WHY WSN'T I INFORMED?!" asks Freed.

"I let her go, okay?! I thought she'd be safe, I thought she'd come home fine... but when Gale burst through those doors, bloody, crying and bruised... I knew something had happened. I know something horrible had happened to my daughter. I just hoped she would be okay... but when Gale said she couldn't find them. Any of them... she came home traumatized. And we all know Gale is hardly scared of anything. So if she comes home in tears... we all know something isn't right." says Mira.

"Why Mira?! Why?! Why did you let her go on that job?!" asks Freed. "I should've gotten a say in this! I'm her father for god'ssake!" shouts Freed.

"I know... but I thought... oh god I hate myself!" shouts Mira. "It's all my fault, I let her go even when I had a small feeling in my gut that something bad was gonna happen! I'm an idiot of a mother and I screwed my daughter's life up! How could I be so stupid?!" shouts Mira as tears keep falling.

"Ssssshhh... she'll be fine. They'll find her." says Freed while wrapping his arms around his emotionally dpressed and broken wife.

"Dad...?" asks Michael.

"Yes, son?" asks Freed.

"How can you be so calm?" asks Michael.

"I guess I just have a feeling that my daughter's not dead... I mean, I don't believe it. I really don't. I have a strong feeling she's fine. And I won't admit she's gone until I see her lifeless body infront of me. Until then... I'll stay strong. For all of us." says Freed.

"So will I." says Mira while sort of calming herself down.

"So will we." says Michale and Faith in unison. The four then gather for a family group hug.

"I think you four should go home, I mean it." says Gildarts.

"But..." says Mira.

"No buts... go home. You shouldn't work at this hour." says Gildarts. "The rest of us will wait for Team Natsu and Cana and Hibiki, go now." says Gildarts.

"Hai, thank you, master." says Freed.

"No problem..." says Gildarts. Freed and Mira along with their two children go home.

"This is just so... surreal... how could this happen?" asks Evergreen.

"I know, I thought they'd be the strongest team... all of them are kick-ass." says Bickslow.

"Kick-ass, kick-ass..." repeats Bicklow's babies in unison.

"What're you gonna tell the others? What about Cana? What will you tell her? It's bad enough Heather's in that state... now Kara's either dead or has gone M.I.A." says Evergreen.

"I don't know..." says Gildarts. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go check on Heather." says Gildarts.

In the past...

Elsa and Luna were now becoming more aware of what they were saying and are trying to be more carefull. Everyone has finnished their one on one with Makarov and Makarov then assigns teams. He assigns:

The Take Over Siblings and the Thunder God Tribe to help Ferina.

Team Natsu to help Elsa and Luna.

And, Cana, Kara and Gildarts with the surprising help of Blue Pegasus', Hibiki Lates.

"Now that all of you have your assignments... go. You don't have much time." says Makarov.

"Hai, thank you so much." says Elsa.

"Anything for you four." says Makarov while smiling.

"Thanks so much, Master. We will forever be in your debt." says Ferina.

"No, it's fine..." says Makarov.

"No. we owe you. It's my sister's life that's at stake here. If it weren't for you and your help..." says Kara.

"Don't just thank me..." says Makarov. "Thank your parents." says Makarov in a voice that only Elsa, Ferina, Luna and Kara could hear. The girls then smile. "You take care now." says Makarov.

"Hai, thank you." say all four girls in unison. They, along with the rest of their team, wave goodbye and they start their adventure to The Mountain of The Souls.


End file.
